Those God Damn Hip Bones
by KokoKitsune
Summary: Dean has an obsession with Castiel's hip bones.


**Those God Damn Hip Bones**

Dean let out a groan as he was up earlier than he ever wanted to be. It was 6 am, Cas woke him up for some strange reason and part of him wanted to know why while the other just wanted to go back to bed.

Letting out a very audible yawn, he stared at the bathroom door, where Cas was currently showering. Was he really woken up to help Cas shower? A frustrated noise escaped his mouth as he heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

His eyes snapped to the door as he waited for the angel to reveal himself. He was so focused that he didn't hear Sam enter the room or even greet him. He was so lost in his groggy thoughts.

"…ean! Dean!" Startled, he snapped his eyes up to the giant yelling his name. His eyes were full of shock, though now he was fully awake. Sam was just staring at him with a look mixed with worry and confusion.

"You okay?" Dean blinked a few times, focusing his vision back on the door, wondering what the hell Cas was doing.

"Uhm… Yeah. Yeah. Just tired." Dean let out a sigh as he wiped his hand down his face as he rubbed his forehead. Taking a sip of his coffee, he heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Cas you okay in there?" To his surprise he was answered by the door slamming open. There was Castiel, shirtless, a sheen of water on his skin from the shower.

He was wearing _very_ loose sweatpants resting low on his hips.

Oh _God_ those hips.

Dean didn't even care why he slammed it open anymore. His eyes were glued to the angel's hips as he licked his lips subconsciously. Sam grunted slightly in discomfort as he fled the room.

Dean could feel his heart racing as he tore his eyes from those _beautiful_ hips of Castiel's. Biting his lip, he met eyes with the now confused angel. Castiel was seemingly angry for a moment but now he was completely calm, his eyes racing with questions.

"Dean is everything okay?" Biting his lip, Dean let out a sigh. Why was Cas so fuckin' beautiful? Dean couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why was he only attracted to this man? This angel? It made no sense.

Dean had to swallow before he could even try to make a reply, causing Castiel's eyes to search him for answers. Dean was now sitting straight up, legs crossed and tense.

Clearing his throat, he responded, "You tell me. Why the hell did you slam the door open?" He scanned the room, noticing that Sam wasn't there. He didn't even notice him sneak off. For once Dean was actually afraid to be alone with the angel.

There was no telling how much control Dean could have right now. He was already agitated from sitting around the bunker for so long. They hadn't gone on a hunt in a few weeks and it was starting to make Dean's skin itch.

Dean was pulled back to reality quite quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When did Cas get this close? _Shit shit shit._ He looked up to the angel, who now only bear a look of concern.

"Are you really alright Dean?" God damn. Just _hearing_ Cas speak his name. Biting his lip hard, he reached his hand out and pulled Castiel closer to him. A startled yelp escaped the man's mouth and quieted as he made eye contact with Dean.

Dean really hoped he could convey what he was feeling this way. There was no way he was going to be able to verbally express this. His hand never left Castiel's waist as he noticed the angel inching closer, and it definitely wasn't his doing.

He almost recoiled when he felt warm lips against his own. They were hesitant and careful, as if what they were doing could kill them, explode at any moment.

Once Dean returned the kiss, Castiel just melted into his arms. It was almost like a puddle dissolving in the sun. Though this was much hotter.

Their lips were moving furiously against each other as Dean held Castiel flush against his chest, with Castiel now straddling Dean's hips. He was embarrassed for a moment at the tightness in his pants but once he felt a slow roll of the angel's hips, those thoughts were thrown out.

Dean's hands began to explore as they smoothed down the angels bare back, coming to stroke little circles on his hip bones and god if that didn't turn him on even more.

Standing up abruptly, Castiel broke the kiss a little panicked he was going to fall straight onto the floor, but Dean held him up. His legs were wrapped around Dean as he carried him off to some random room in the bunker.

Thank God it was huge.

He wanted to get as far from Sam as he could. Scarring his little brother wasn't on the checklist today. Finally finding a room he almost couldn't handle it anymore. Castiel was kissing and licking his neck, leaving little love bites, marking his territory.

It was so hot.

Dean could feel his problem aching in his pants and he was glad Castiel was wearing sweats. He could easily pull those off.

Setting Castiel on the bed, he leaned him backwards, finally taking the angel in his sight fully and _god what a sight._

His face was flushed and his lips were swollen, his pupils were blown and his eyes half lidded with lust. His breathing was heavy as he whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Dean…" He moaned out, which pushed Dean farther and farther each time he heard his name.

Leaning down once again, Dean caught Castiel's lips as he hands trailed down his chest, hooking at the waistband of his pants. Castiel's hips arched up, ghosting his own clothed erection, as he made it easier for Dean to slip them off.

Getting them off him, he broke the kiss, latching his mouth onto the angel's neck, kissing and biting. Slowly making his way down his chest, he flicked his tongue over his nipple, brushing his finger over the other one. This elicited a rather needy moan from the man under him.

It just made his erection ache for freedom.

A sigh escaped the angel's mouth as he reached his hips. He couldn't help but linger on the man's hip bones. They were just so beautiful and Dean couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before.

He pressed kisses along the seemingly perfect 'v' of Castiel's hip bones. He swiped his tongue down one as he nipped them playfully. Hearing a whimper from the man, he knew what he was waiting for.

Leaving the hips which his longed to touch more, he now eyes Castiel's throbbing erection. It was red, angry, and begging for attention. Licking his lips, Dean grabbed the shaft rather roughly, eliciting a new moan from the angel.

A smirk played on Dean's face as he swiped his thumb over the tip, smudging the pre-come along his shaft. Louder moans were escaped the angel as he slightly bucked his hips at the new sensation.

Oh fuck.

Dean totally forgot that this was all still new to Castiel. He should take it slower and try not to rush things for fear of actually hurting his angel.

Seeming to sense the hesitation, Castiel whimpered from the loss of sensation, though Dean's hand was still gripped tight around Castiel's throbbing member

"Dean don't stop…" It came out as a demand, more so than Castiel meant, sending the words straight to Dean's dick.

Fuck that was hot.

Back to reality, he saw the flushed angel in front of him, begging for release, for more pleasure. The smile came back as he slowly stroked Castiel's member. Once he felt that the man had almost had enough, he leaned over and swiped his tongue across the tip, causing the man to buck his hips violently from the new sensation.

"…Dean!"

"I got you baby. Don't you worry." Dean's voice was calm and he felt the angel tremble at the sound of his voice. He had no idea he could have that effect on him. Turns out this was new for the both of them in different ways.

Removing his hand, he bit his lip hard at the whimper that escaped the man beneath him. Oh fuck Cas was going to be the end of him.

"Dean?" Castiel's body was trembling as Dean reached over to the end table next to them and fumbled around for the bottle of lube he placed there. Dean never knows when stuff like this will go down, so he just placed a bottle of lube in most of the extra rooms in the bunker.

Now his hands were shaky as he fumbled with the cap of the lube, squirting some in his hands, generously coating his first three fingers.

"Alright angel… This is going to feel weird, but I promise it will get better. Tell me if it hurts and I will stop…" Satisfied with a nervous nod from the aroused angel, he traced the pink hole with his finger, eliciting a moan from the angel.

Slowly, he slid his index finger in, letting the angel take in this new intruder. He felt the angel tighten up around his finger. "Shhh. Relax baby. Imma take good care of you." He cooed into his neck as he leaned back over, kissing his throat.

Now that his finger was fully in, he pulled it out slightly and pushed it back in just as slowly. Now setting a slow rhythm of an in and out patter, he watched the angel writhe under him. God damn he was just so cute.

"Dean it feels weird…" His voice was breathy and very, very low and gravelly, making Dean's own problem twitch inside his pants. Oh man he couldn't wait to be buried deep in his precious angel.

"Feel good baby? Imma make you feel so good." Dean murmured as he added his middle finger. An erotic moan escaped Castiel's mouth as he was stretched and scissored by the hunter dominating him.

Castiel was biting his lip as he now started to grind his hips down towards Dean, making Dean hit that sweet spot. Letting out a loud cry, Castiel grabbed the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Feeling the motion stop below him, he whimpered looking down through blurry eyes.

Dean was frozen, seemingly scared.

"God dammit Dean don't stop!" Castiel grunted as he ground himself down on his fingers. Putting two and two together, a sly smile now played on Dean's face as he would his that sweet spot once in a while.

"Dean I'm ready…" Feeling Dean still again, Castiel sat up, placing hot kisses on his neck, trailing down his still clothed body.

"Why're you still wearing clothes?" Castiel groaned as he ripped off Dean's shirt and fumbled with his pants. Soon enough, Castiel felt his mouth water at the sight of Dean fully naked. Good fucking God.

God really did make Dean perfect in every way. The way his face was slightly flushed and those gorgeous green eyes were blown wide with lust. The way his chest had a sheen of sweat, thoroughly defined muscles taunting him.

Then you hit his hips which dipped nicely into his groin area. Oh god. His neglected erection was red and dripping pre-come as it throbbed for attention. His hand trailed down that defined chest as it came upon his erection.

His own erection ached as he gently grabbed Dean's, achieving a grunt from the bigger man. Taking the lube, he dripped it all over his hands, warming it up a little as he reached back for Dean's member.

The touch was slightly cold since Castiel wasn't acquainted with lube, _which made everything so much better._ Though once Castiel began to stroke the chill wasn't the problem anymore. Dean had been neglecting himself the whole time that a wave of pleasure went through him, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

"Dammit Cas." Dean grunted as he pushed the man back down on the bed, giving himself a few quick strokes before lining up with Castiel's entrance. He leaned over, capturing the angel's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Tell me if I hurt you. I'll go slow." Another nod from Castiel and Dean was slowly pushing the tip in, carefully watching the angel as he shut his eyes. This was a different feeling from before, more painful than the last.

"Deep breaths baby. Relax, relax. I got you." Hearing Dean talk him through it actually helped. He relaxed as much he could, and focused on Dean's voice in his ear. Time passed and he could feel Dean fully stop moving.

"I'm completely in now." Dean's voice was gruff and he was biting his lip. _He's so fucking tight._ Dean had to hold himself back, trying to let Castiel get used to the feeling. Feeling arms wrap around him, he opened his eyes.

"Cas?"

"You can move Dean. I think I'm ready."

Hearing those words Dean slowly pulled out and back in, hearing moans from the angel. The problem was he couldn't decide if they were good or bad. His hips fell into a slow rhythm of pulling and pushing and he knew the angel was enjoying it when he let out a rather erotic moan.

"F-Faster please…" Castiel begged as his face was flush again. A smile grew on Dean's face as he buried himself in Castiel, waiting a moment before pulling out and slamming back into him hard, causing a choked moan to escape.

Castiel was about to respond but Dean did it again, and again. His hips now in a faster steady rhythm. Castiel could feel himself getting close to release and Dean could tell he was. He reached down and grabbed Castiel's erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

The angel was trying to grasp to two sensations at once and he let out a few choked moans as he could feel Dean's hips stuttering, losing their steady rhythm as he also neared release.

"D-Dean!" Castiel yelped as he released all over their chests, then Dean quickened his frantic thrusting and Castiel could feel something hot entering him. Dean's vision was blurred as he lazily thrust a few more times, coming down from his post-coital high.

 _Fuck that was good._

Dean laid himself on top of Castiel as they lazily kissed, both recovering from what just happened. After a few minutes they were both uncomfortably sticky and so they got up to clean themselves off.

Dean was internally panicking now that his post-coital high had ended. What did he just do with Cas? Was Cas okay? Looking over he noticed his rubbing his hips. Oh god no. He probably went too fast and hurt him.

"You okay Cas?" He was shocked by the angel abruptly stopping so that his chest came in contact with the angels back. His fears slowly washed away as he felt the angel lean back on him sleepily.

"Dean that was… amazing. I am sore, but that's to be expected. I am also disgustingly sticky so can we please wash it off?" Dean let a chuckle out as he led the angel to the bathroom, cleaning themselves up and returning to the messy bed.

They made eye contact as they change the dirty sheets, soon collapsing on it after they were done. Man were they exhausted.

"I love you Dean." Castiel spoke as he wrapped his arms around Dean, now chest to chest again, his head resting against the hunter's heart. Castiel felt Dean's heart beat pick up as he spoke the taboo words.

Dean was choking on his response. _Come on Dean. You can say it back._ He internally fought with himself, though was soon brought back by the gentle little circles Castiel was tracing on his chest. His heart warmed up as he kissed Castiel's hair.

"Me too."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just wrote this quickie one shot as I'm working on my Croatoan story! I was watching an episode of Supernatural and Cas took his shirt off and I just died looking at how perfect Misha's hip bones were, so I was inspired to write this, thinking of how obsessed Dean was with them. It didn't turn out exactly as I wanted but hey, nothings perfect.**


End file.
